The Minstrel's Songbook
by LyricalSinger
Summary: This will be a collection of my answers to song challenges as appear on the Heart of Camelot site. Chapter 20 - "I Shall Not Walk Alone".
1. Here Comes the Sun

Song: "Here Comes The Sun" by The Beatles

A/N: Kilgharrah enjoys his freedom. Thanks to sarajm for the read-through.

* * *

Free! Finally, after many long years of being chained like a rabid dog, locked away in the darkness and forgotten by those worth far less than he, the Great Dragon was again free.

Free to soar and dip along the thermals that filled the air; free to enjoy the scents of green trees and salty water and the magic that surrounded him; free to gaze over his mountain home; free to taste the fear that bled from the paltry humans and sat heavy in the air as he terrorized Camelot.

Kilgharrah had plans, dreadful plans, for Camelot and its King. Yet, as he lay on the ledge at the opening of his mountain lair, he was content to let things be for the moment. Soon he would take to wing but right now, at this moment, the Great Dragon was simply enjoying finally being able to bask in the early morning light as he watched the sun rising slowing in the east.


	2. Wicked Game

Song: "Wicked Game" by Chris Isaak.

A/N: Uther and Vivienne give in to temptation

* * *

She was a dark-haired, flashing-eyed beauty who was married to his long-time ally and friend. He was the King of Camelot, betrothed to the sweetest woman in the Five Kingdoms. But, despite the deep and abiding love Uther had for Ygraine, there was a fire in Vivienne that drew him.

He wanted her and from the looks she tossed his way, it was obvious she felt the same.

It was a wicked game they played, a game of come-hither looks and innuendo that could only end in the bedchamber. Uther bore no love for Vivienne, but he lusted after her like a dog in heat.

The timing was perfect: Gorlois was away in the North, but before leaving he had asked his dear friend to watch over Vivienne, to which Uther had replied, "Of course, old Friend. We will keep her safe until your return."

As Vivienne left the dining hall with a sway of her hips and a glance in the King's direction, Uther's only thought was, "What harm could result from one night's pleasure?"


	3. Dante's Prayer

Song Prompt: "Dante's Prayer" by Loreena McKennitt

* * *

_Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me_

She loved Merlin deeply and with a keen desperation, but she knew she couldn't stay. She wanted the life that Merlin promised, but that was not her destiny and she would not deny Merlin his future.

It was a beautiful dream, that they would find a place where they could simply be themselves; a place with mountains, a few fields, wildflowers … and a lake. But it could never be.

Freya gently spread out the dress that Merlin had brought her. As she smoothed her hand down the silken skirts, tears came to her eyes. She quickly dashed them away. Gathering her ragged clothing about her, she silently slipped away into the dark with nothing more than a whispered wish, "please remember me", to mark her presence.


	4. Don't Fear the Reaper

Song Prompt: "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult

A/N: This takes place during "The Diamond of the Day, Part II", more specifically Gwaine's death scene.

* * *

The pain was so intense that he couldn't help releasing the scream that was lodged in his throat. Morgana's pet, the Nathair, had done its duty and the witch was now on her way towards Albion and King Arthur.

He had tried to withstand the agony caused by Morgana's vile magic. The pain felt like a thousand tongues of fire burning him to cinders from the inside, and he had succumbed. The magic that surrounded the Nathair was dark and dank and seemed to sink into Gwaine's bones with every bite of the creature and it had compelled him to speak and betray his King.

Gwaine knew he was dying, and he was afraid. The Knight didn't fear death, but he did fear dying alone. His only hope, now, was that Percival would find him so he could warn his fellow Knight of Morgana's treachery.

As the light faded from Gwaine's eyes, he felt warm, calloused hands lift his head. Gwaine stared into Percival's eyes and with the last of his strength whispered, "She's riding for Avalon."

"Gwaine," said Percival in an anguished murmur.

"I failed."

As Percival cradled his dying friend he offered the only comfort he could, "No. You haven't".


	5. With or Without You

Song Prompt - "With or Without You" by U2.

A/N: I have nothing to say except huge thanks to my beta, sarajm.

* * *

Balinor sat in the dark and with tear-filled eyes watched his love sleeping in their bed, her hair tangled and mussed, her lips swollen from heated kisses.

After escaping Uther's clutches, Balinor had wandered the land, always wary, always in hiding, until he found the quiet little village of Ealdor and the treasure it contained. Hunith was warm and kind and wonderful. One look was all it took for Balinor to fall deeply in love with the gentle creature.

Hunith's compassion and intelligence reminded Balinor of the goodness of people and all he wanted was to stay with her forever. The Dragonlord had even dared to dream that maybe, one day, if the Gods were kind, they would have a family of their own.

But he now knew his dream could never be more than that – a dream. The wards he had set up in the surrounding forest had begun to vibrate, warning that Uther's men were on their way.

Balinor knew he had very little time. In fact, he should have left days ago, but each time he tried, he could get no farther than the corral at the edge of the village before he rushed back to his soulmate.

In order to save his love, and to protect the villagers of whom he'd grown fond during his time in Ealdor, the warlock had made his decision to leave before the first light. He allowed himself one last night of passion, knowing the memory of it would have to sustain him through the long, lonely months to come.

He wrote a note to Hunith, folded it, and gently slipped it under her palm. With one last kiss, Balinor picked up his bag, slung on his cloak and slipped away into the dark. As he passed into the tree line at the easternmost edge of the village, Balinor stopped and turned to gaze one last time at his home. He stood there for a few long moments before shouldering his bag and disappearing into the dark.

_I can't live, with or without you. _


	6. Seven Devils

Song Prompt - "Seven Devils" (Florence + The Machine)

* * *

_... See I've come to burn  
__Your kingdom down_

He stood on the ridge, watching, waiting. He had one goal in mind: to eliminate Merlin. Oh, he knew that Morgana was fixated on his ending Arthur's life, slowly and painfully. Mordred would never let his Queen down, but his goal in all this was to finally show Merlin … no _Emrys_ … that he was right to fear Mordred.

Mordred would kill Arthur, he would massacre the Knights and then he would show Merlin just how much he had learned from Morgana. Mordred had never felt stronger, had never felt more in control of his magic. He would eliminate everything that Merlin loved, just like Merlin had done to him, and he would force Merlin to watch.

The warlock was looking forward to seeing Merlin stand by helplessly as his hopes and dreams turned to cinders around him.


	7. Live to Tell

Song Prompt - "Live to Tell" (Madonna)

* * *

_A man can tell a thousand lies  
I've learned my lesson well  
Hope I live to tell  
The secret I have learned, till then  
It will burn inside of me_

Agravaine gently cradled the unconscious Morgana in his arms as he carried her back to her hut and laid her on the bed. He set a pot of water on the fire to warm and hurried back to her side.

He looked down at the young woman lying there, battered and bruised, and felt his insides twist. He tenderly brushed her hair away from her face and covered her with a blanket.

"Sleep," he whispered. He then spoke the words that had been living in his heart for what seemed to him to be an eternity, "My love."

He'd learned his lesson well over the years. Morgana did not suffer fools lightly, and Agravaine knew he was the biggest fool of all in loving this creature of beauty and dark magic.

He kept his secret locked within him. He hoped things would be different when Morgana took her rightful place as Queen of Camelot. Until then, he would hold his tongue and keep his thoughts to himself, though he burned with the need to speak them aloud.

He'd learned his lesson well.


	8. Stairway to Heaven

Song Prompt - "Stairway to Heaven" (Led Zepplin)

A/N: This takes place at soon after Arthur has been set adrift for Avalon. Thanks, sarajm, for the suggestions.

* * *

_And a new day will dawn for those who stand long  
And the forests will echo with laughter_

Merlin stood on the banks of the Lake and watched as the little boat bearing Arthur's body made its way across the still waters towards … something. The warlock was not sure what Arthur would face on his journey; the one thing he did know, though, was that at some time in the distant future, something wondrous would occur. Until that day, Merlin would wait.

It was his destiny and his pleasure to attend his King. No matter how long it took, Merlin would hold fast to the prophecies, knowing that his King, his _friend_, would return when the time was right.

Merlin would need to be patient, but when that new day dawned the warlock would be ready.


	9. Iris

Song Prompt - "Iris" (Goo Goo Dolls)

A/N: This takes place just after Arthur and Ygraine have met in the episode "Sins of the Father".

* * *

"_No! Bring her back!"_

Arthur stared at the empty space where Ygraine had been standing just moments ago, wishing, hoping that she would reappear. All he'd ever wanted was a chance to meet his mother, to be able to speak with her and tell her how sorry he was. He wanted her to know him, to know the man he had become and to be proud of him. His wish had been granted, but at what cost?

Tears filled Arthur's eyes and blurred his vision, but he refused to let them fall. Ygraine had told him she was proud of him, and not to let the tale of his Father's treachery change him. But how could it not? His mother was taken from him, and his father lied … and lied … _and lied_.

_The lies stop now_, thought Arthur as he reined in his emotions and turned towards Merlin who had been standing quietly behind him during the whole debacle.

"_Fetch the horses. We're returning to Camelot."_


	10. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Song Prompt: "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again" (Andrew Lloyd Webber)

* * *

Tomorrow, he would be pronounced King. Tonight, though, he felt like nothing more than a lost little boy mourning the death of his father.

Arthur and Uther had not often seen eye-to-eye on affairs of state, or the treatment of servants, or the training of the Knights. In fact, the two men regularly disagreed on just about everything, and as Arthur grew to manhood it became apparent that he had his own ideas on what it meant to be King.

Uther was of the old school, and his attempts to mould his son into the type of King that Uther wanted for Camelot were usually met with scornful looks, raised voices and Arthur going off and doing things his way, no matter what Uther said.

Yet, in spite of the arguments and the disagreements, there was love between them. Arthur knew that underneath the mantle of power that Uther wore like a second skin, there was a heart and that same heart only wanted the best for him.

His father was the only man who could understand the burdens of leadership that Arthur had been forced to shoulder recently. Without him, Arthur felt even more lost and alone and afraid.

Yes, tomorrow he would be pronounced King, but tonight all he could do was stare down at his Father's face and whisper, "I wish, somehow, you were here with me again."


	11. Behind Blue Eyes

Song Prompt: "Behind Blue Eyes" (The Who)

* * *

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

No one knows what it's like  
To be hated  
To be fated  
To telling only lies

It was a terrible time, the time of the Great Purge. Brother fought Sister, Friend renounced Friend … and Gaius was caught in the middle of it all. He had magic and he reveled in it; the joy he experienced while practicing his art was immeasurable.

But now, Uther was on the hunt and he'd demanded that Gaius be at his side. The Physician's choice was agonizing: betray his friends and live, or join them in death at the hands of Uther.

But there was something else to consider. The Prophecies spoke of a great sorcerer, a man who would create a glorious new Kingdom, and Gaius knew he too was fated to have a hand in the birth of Albion.

So, he lied to his King by saying that he renounced the evil of magic and was willing to take whatever steps necessary to ensure that sorcery be banished from Camelot. He watched his friends die by sword and fire, seeing the hatred in their eyes as they stared at him standing behind his King.

And he waited for many long, sorrowful years for fate to finally lead him to a young man with joy in his heart and magic in his blood.

The Fates would judge Gaius' actions in the end, but no less harshly than he judged them himself.


	12. Don't Give Up

Song Prompt: Don't Give Up (Peter Gabriel &amp; Kate Bush)

A/N: This takes place during the episode "The Secret Sharer" (Season 4, Ep. 7)

* * *

Merlin was panicking. He _knew_ Gaius hadn't just disappeared into the night; the physician would never have just left without telling him. The missing horse, the supplies taken: it was all circumstantial evidence, and Merlin was convinced that Agravaine was behind Gaius' abduction.

He had to find his mentor, and soon. Gaius was not a young man and who knew what kinds of torture he was being subjected to. If no one was willing to listen to him or help him, so be it. He'd simply rescue Gaius himself.

Rushing through the halls of the castle towards his rooms, a rescue plan forming in his mind, Merlin quietly entreated, "Hold on Gaius; I'm coming. Don't give up."


	13. Lucky

Song Prompt - "Lucky" by Bif Naked

* * *

They did not possess much in the way of material goods, but in that they were no different than anyone else in Ealdor.

They did not have had the finest silk hangings or the newest fashions or high-backed, cushioned chairs to sit and rest in; but what Hunith and her beloved Balinor _did_ have was a roof over their heads, food on the table and friends who brought them joy and laughter.

Most important of all, Hunith and Balinor had love and that love would soon expand include a little one.

As she looked around their small home, Hunith smiled contentedly and, idly smoothing a hand over her still-flat stomach, whispered, "Imagine your father's face when I tell him. We are so lucky, my little love."


	14. Colorblind

Song Prompt: "Colorblind" by Counting Crows

* * *

Hearing a commotion coming from the square, Gwen hurried over to see for herself what was going on. Rumour had it that a stranger was in the stocks and Gwen was quite sure it was the young man she'd seen confronting Arthur.

Gwen had been impressed with the way the dark-haired lad had handled himself with Prince Arthur, idiotic though his actions were. The Prince was a bully and a snob and Gwen found herself drawn to the man who tried to stand up to him.

And, it didn't hurt that he was cute, with his dark hair and frankly adorable grin! Gwen was determined to introduce herself to the newcomer and tell him exactly how she felt about him and his actions of the previous day.

* * *

As the second wave of children arrived, laden down with rotten fruit and vegetables, Gwen took her leave of Merlin and headed back towards the castle and her duties, berating herself. Merlin had been just so … _lovely_ ... and of course she'd _had_ to make a fool of herself, not being able to speak a complete sentence without backpedalling or stammering. It was embarrassing!

Still, she'd learned that Merlin was Gaius' new apprentice which meant that hopefully he'd be around for a while. Gwen was looking forward to learning _much_ more about the young man with the beautiful smile!


	15. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

Song Prompt: I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie

A/N: All we know about Percival's backstory is that his family was killed when his village was raided by Cenred's men. I've given him a wife and unborn child.

* * *

Percival held the body of his wife close, tears flowing unheeded down his cheeks. He'd only been away for a few hours … he hadn't wanted to leave his darling at all as her time was close, but he'd no choice.

He returned to find his village a scene of death and destruction. No one - not one single man, woman or child - was left alive. The few cows and goats had been slaughtered in their pens and the crops set ablaze.

Percival looked at the devastation that surrounded him, his mind rebelling against what he saw. How could he continue? His future had been stolen; his family had been brutally ripped from his arms.

He stared down into the now-vacant eyes of his beloved and cradled her swollen belly in his large hand. Pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he whispered, "I will join you soon, my love. There is nothing left for me here."


	16. My Skin

Song Prompt: My Skin (by Natalie Merchant)

* * *

She watched Uther stride away and her heart crumbled a little more. Morgana had heard his tirades against witchcraft for years and she used to be able to brush them aside. They never affected her.

But now, things were different. She had magic. Despite Gaius' words to the contrary, she _knew_. She could feel it flowing under her skin and she was frightened. All she'd ever wanted was a mother's caress, a father's love. Uther cared for her, of course, but his hatred of sorcery was stronger than any love he bore for her. If he ever found out her secret … she would be untouchable, condemned to death.

Morgana stared down at her hands as if they were foreign, no longer a part of her. She longed to scrub the magic, the fear, from her skin, but that was impossible.

Instead, she squared her shoulders, buried her feelings deep and turned back towards her chamber intent on finding Gwen. The dinner bell would ring soon and she must change. After all, appearances are what matter.


	17. Rolling in the Deep

Song Prompt - Rolling in the Deep (Adele)

A/N: Ties in (sort of) with Chapter 2 - "Wicked Game"

* * *

The first time Vivienne met Uther was two weeks before her wedding to Gorlois. Her betrothed and the young King of Camelot had been friends for years, so it was natural that Uther offer to stand up for Gorlois during the ceremony.

What _wasn't _natural were the looks that Uther had been sending the way of the young bride-to-be. Those unbridled looks kindled a fire in Vivienne's heart. For the past two weeks, Vivienne had been at Uther's mercy, but no more. She would shortly be a married woman and would leave Camelot for Gorlois' lands.

As she placed her left hand in Gorlois' and accepted his troth and his ring, her thoughts were not of her husband. Rather, she was planning her retaliation. "Uther," she mused, "you could have had both my heart and my soul. But one day, at my choosing, you will be mine to do with as I please."


	18. Come Undone

Song Prompt: Come Undone (Duran Duran)

* * *

_Who do you need … when you come undone?_

"She's gone. She's dead." Dead words spoken in a dead tone.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I truly am," said the elderly physician as he rose and headed towards his young ward.

No knowing what else to do, Gaius gathered the young man close. At first, Merlin was stiff and unyielding in his arms, but Gaius persisted. Soon enough, Merlin collapsed against his mentor, tears running silently down his cheeks. They stood like that for seconds, minutes, hours … Gaius didn't care how long.

He simply held the young man as came apart at the seams and vowed to put him back together when his grief had run its course.


	19. Time After Time

Song Prompt: Time After Time (Cindi Lauper)

* * *

He had been wandering the earth for centuries, waiting to fulfil his destiny. He didn't know when and he didn't know how, but he knew that one day he would be called on to serve. And so he waited - not always patiently, but always alone.

Recently, though, he found his thoughts often returning to his first love; the gentle, dark-haired, dark-eyed girl who had captured his heart and sheltered it with her love.

As he lay in his bed, caught in his memories of the short time they had together, his only solace was that he knew she had watched over him through the years, ready to catch him when he fell.

One day, they would be together again; the Fates could not be that cruel to keep them apart, could they?

As he slowly drifted off to sleep, his last thought was the same as his first thought every morning, the same thought that carried him through the endless days … _Freya_.


	20. I Shall Not Walk Alone

Song Prompt: I Shall Not Walk Alone (Ben Harper)

* * *

As he stood to the side, watching Arthur confront the Cailleach and knowing what Merlin intended to do, Lancelot felt a calm settle into his body.

He felt light, almost as though he was floating across the broken pavestones, and he felt surrounded by a loving, protecting presence. Lancelot suddenly knew what he had to do; he knew _this_ was his destiny.

As he approached the veil, the shrieking intensified and he could barely hear the words being tossed between Merlin and the Cailleach. Lancelot stopped at the edge of the terrible wound that split the air. Turning back, he smiled at his dearest friend before stepping through into the forbidding darkness. He did not fear, for he knew he did not walk alone.


End file.
